1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for generating a 3D object and, more particularly, to an 3D object generation apparatus and method for generating a 3D object by latticizing the structural elements of a 2D web page and dividing the structural elements of the 2D web page into a plurality of polygons, generating a 3D transform matrix by changing a vertex coordinate value of an individual lattice element in response to an object manipulation signal when the object manipulation signal is received in the generated 3D object, and generating a transformed 3D object by applying predefined Cascading Style Sheet (CSS) transform to the generated 3D transform matrix.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a recent progress of automation and development toward an information society, computer graphics are rapidly applied to wide application fields. In particular, fields using 3D graphics are suddenly increased.
In most of conventional 3D object systems, a 3D object is generated and manipulated using a 3D polygon processing method. A polygon means a polygon, that is, the smallest unit used to represent a stereographic shape in 3D computer graphics.
Meanwhile, WebGL is used as a representative method for providing 3D technology in a web page. WebGL is technology similar to OpenGL that is the most basic and common 3D graphic technology and can be widely used in 3D games because a polygon object having a specific shape can be generated and manipulated through a low-level development environment.
However, WebGL is disadvantageous in that it supports only the latest browser, such as Chrome, in a PC environment and it is not supported in mobile devices for reason for performance and compatibility.